


Cliff

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-11
Updated: 2007-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara stared blankly at the scenery in front of them. "So what you're saying is that this is your fault."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliff

Sara stared blankly at the scenery in front of them. The ocean below made a muted roar that drowned out the lack of noise from the land behind them.

"So what you're saying is that this is your fault."

To give him credit, Jack didn't flinch. "Yes," he said. Even though he kept his voice even, Sara heard the guilt and weight beneath the word. She was amazed she still knew him so well. She thought people were supposed to change.

She snorted. "You always did give yourself too much credit." He looked at her in shock, and she just shook her head. "Not everything can be under your control, Jack."

She drew nearer to him, and he put his arm around her, pulling the blanket tight around her shoulders.

They watched the sun's edge move slowly toward the water.

"Ten years ago--" Jack said. He paused, and the sound of the waves filled in the empty space. "I could have made a different choice."

Sara raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Jack opened his mouth, closed it again. Finally, the sun half gone, he said, "No."

Sara turned to him, brought a hand to his face, which was drawn and closed. She turned his head toward hers, and he softened. She wasn't sure he would have, years ago, but maybe he was different, in some ways.

She stretched up, letting her grip on the blanket loose, and kissed him. And Jack let the blanket fall as the sun slipped below the horizon. Neither turned to face the dying world behind.  



End file.
